Finding My Home
by Kenmeisha
Summary: She didn't know where home was. After getting taken away from her second home Nezumi tries to figure out what are lies and what is real. One boy might help her decide where her home is despite her being afraid. SasoriXOC
1. Taken

And again I had the document I wanted ready but then fucking yet again it won't open or is wiped out. So anyways I'm going to retype it again and try and upload it before I have to get off the comp. So here's a quick description of my OC. I might bring another one in later and if I do than I will give a quick description of that one to.

Name: Nezumi Minori

Gender: Female

Age: 17

Hair color: Dark purple, right above knee length

Eye color: Light lavender

Abilities: Controls all the elements

Outfit: Loose mid-drift red shirt, loose grey jeans, red belt, black thermos, and black fashion boots with a grey zipper on the back.

***********No POV***********

Nezumi got out of the shower wrapping a towel around her body and dried off. She quickly slipped on her white and black bra and underwear than pulled the towel back around her. She brushed her shining black hair, she had never liked her purple hair so she dyed it black, and pulled her hair into a tight braid leaving some of her bangs down. She had just finished brushing her teeth when a soft knock came. She quickly got out allowing Aka into the bathroom and walked to her closet. The towel fell from her body as she slipped on her clothes. The last thing Nezumi looked for was which knife she would take with her.

One had a silver outside, the blade was ice blue and had an emerald dragon breathing ruby fire from its mouth engraved on it. The other had a ruby outside, the blade was black and had pink cherry blossoms swirling across it. Nezumi picked the first one hiding it inside her boot.

Aka came out of the bathroom. Her blonde hair pulled into a ponytail with a blue hair tie that matched her blue eyes. Her dress was dark pink and purple. She wore black leggings under it and quite often never wore shoes. She heard a knock at the door and went to answer it before Nezumi could.

"Hi, Kaji-san." Aka greeted softly.

"Hi, Aka-chan. Are you going to watch Nezumi today? She's not going to class after pulling a stunt like she did yesterday." Kaji asked softly so Nezumi wouldn't hear him.

"I can't. I've missed too much school and am behind. Can you? And if not I'm sure Hoonoo will."

"I can today. My dad will just show me what I missed when you catch up."

"Thanks Kaji-san. I've to go to class now. Bye." Aka left quickly heading towards class.

Kaji watched her leave and then came into Nezumi and Aka's room. The door closed behind him. He took a quick glance at Nezumi and then walked into her bathroom. Nezumi waited a few seconds, then got up, and ran outside. Kaji talked with her everyday telling her it was pointless to try and escape. She was his now and there was no escaping it or the school he had brought her to. Nezumi knew she couldn't escape either but she would normally run into the forest and calm herself before she would go back. Nezumi ran into the forest towards the clearing she normally calmed herself in. She got there and started to walk towards the pond.

"Who's there?" Nezumi demanded sensing a presence near the pond.

Only silence came.

"Who's there? I can sense you."

This time a rustle came from the bushes.

"Who are you? Show yourself." Nezumi pulled out her knife and flipped open the blade.

Someone stepped out from the bushes. It was a girl. She had blue hair pulled into a bun with a white flower in it. Nezumi turned to run away. She hadn't made it halfway across the clearing when white flowers surrounded her.

"What's going on? What is this?" Nezumi asked more to herself then the girl.

"Nezumi-san you don't need to be scared." The girl said.

"Who are you?" Nezumi turned around to see the girl. She stood there her hands formed one hand-sign and stayed like that never moving. "How do you know my name?"

"I will explain later. Will you come with me?"

"Who are you?" Nezumi asked again. Finally it clicked as to what she had said. "I won't go with you. You can't kidnap me."

"I'm not kidnapping you. I'm going to take you to see your father."

"No, I don't want to see him."

The girl changed her hand-signs faster than Nezumi could see. The flowers were coated in a foggy black film. Suddenly Nezumi was too weak to stand, she fell to the ground. Her hands held her up, her palms were sweaty. Nezumi didn't know why this had happened. She had never felt so weak. Even when she saw her mother get murdered she had never been this weak and scared.

"What's going on? What did you do?" Nezumi's voice was weak. She had no time to hear an answer before her world faded.

The girl picked up Nezumi's limp body and was about to turn and leave when someone came into the clearing. She had looked calm until she saw the girl holding Nezumi's limp form.

"What did you do to her? Give her back to me." Aka demanded.

"This is nothing to be worried about. She's fine." The girl said softly.

"Give Nezumi back. She will be scared and miserable without me."

"I'll tell my leader. We will decide on this later. I have to go before she wakes up." The girl turned to leave but stopped when a wall of water formed in front of her.

"You give her back to me." Aka's voice became harsh.

"I said we would decide on this later. I will come back here." The girl ran around the water and jumped into the trees.

She was nearly out of chakra. The jutsu barely scratched Nezumi's chakra reserves but neatly depleted hers. Nezumi's body tensed up. The girl glanced at Nezumi, then sighed softly, and went faster. She would wake up soon. The jutsu only worked on her because she didn't know about her chakra and it was so weak and undeveloped that taking the smallest fraction of it like she did could knock her out. It wouldn't work long though. At max 20 minutes. The girl hurried inside the hideout and looked at Nezumi again. Her body moved the slightest bit. The girl knew there wasn't enough time to take her to room and prepare it before she woke up. She improvised and went to the living room. Deidara glanced up at her as hurried over to him.

"She needs to stay in a room, hmm." Deidara mumbled.

"I know. She's going to wake up soon. I already explained that my jutsu won't work well on her." Konan retorted. Deidara looked at the form in her arms make a small noise and shift in her arms.

Deidara got up quickly. The girl set down Nezumi on the couch. The others gathered around to look at her. They had all heard about how strong she was but right now she looked helpless. The girl covered her with her cloak to keep her from getting cold and then sat down looking at her. None of them knew her name except her kidnapper, Pain, and Madara.

Nezumi moved again and opened her eyes. She blinked a few times so her vision would clear up. She saw 8 people watching her. She sat up abruptly and screamed. Her breathing became ragged and fast, her eyes were wide and fear. One of them stepped near her. She tried to move away but was too scared to move. It was the girl who had kidnapped her. She was a few steps away. Nezumi acted on instinct, got up, and ran as far as she could away from them. She had ran into a hallway, to the door at the way end, opened it, and crawled onto the bed hugging her knees tight to her body. The girl came in. Nezumi looked at her than without her noticing flipped open her thermos and froze the water around her. The ice touched her skin. A flare of fire shot out and warmed the ice. Some melted away from her skin and kept her warm and then disappeared. This was a warning to go away but instead of the girl leaving she sat on the edge of the bed. Nezumi pulled out her knife, flipping open the blade, and held it close to her. Another person came in. It was a boy with orange spiky hair and multiple piercings. He sat near the girl.

"Konan, what happened?" The boy demanded.

"I don't know. I had to set her in the living room or she would wake up. I'm sorry I couldn't detain her better, Pain." Konan said.

"That's fine. I'm sure I can get her out of there anyways." Pain formed a hand-sign and started to change it.

Nezumi looked at him fearfully. She hoped he wouldn't actually do anything but she didn't know and didn't want to get hurt. He was about to say something.

"Don't!" Nezumi screamed throwing down her barrier. Water splashing on her and the bed.

"Nezumi-san it's okay. I won't hurt you and neither will he." Konan said reaching towards Nezumi.

"Don't touch me." Nezumi whimpered. A wall of water formed in front of her.

"Pain, will you leave? I don't want to go against orders but she might calm down some if you leave." Konan asked softly.

"Okay, just try and calm her before I come back." Pain agreed standing and leaving. The door closed and locked behind him.

"Nezumi-san will you take down your barrier?" Konan asked.

"No, you will hurt me." Nezumi answered softly, her barrier wobbled some.

"I won't hurt you." Konan passed a finger against the water.

Nezumi's barrier wobbled more. "Don't." Her face contorted as she concentrated on keeping up the barrier.

"It's fine Nezumi-san. I won't hurt you."

The barrier fell. Water splashed against the bed again. "No, I'm too weak. I'm too scared again. I promised myself it wouldn't happen again." Nezumi whispered as she started to cry.

"Nezumi-san you're not weak. Don't say that about yourself." Konan put a hand on Nezumi's shoulder.

"Get away."

Nezumi was suddenly angry. She didn't know why but she was. She was unaware of the black chakra surrounding her body. Konan quickly got up. She formed a hand-sign and the ring on her hand glowed a pale white. Pain came back to the room quickly. He looked worried. He glanced at Nezumi and used the rinnegan to throw her into the wall. She hit the wall with a dull thud and blacked out.

* * *

><p>Okay there's the first chap. I'm going to upload the other as soon as I can. Please review and give me some criticism.<p> 


	2. Escape?

Here's the next chap. I'm having lots of troubles with my comp and fanfiction. So anyways here's the next chap.

**********No POV*********

Nezumi opened her eyes again. She had hoped that what had happened was a dream. Her mind was at peace again. That was until the door to her room opened. A boy stood there with a tray of food. A scream came from Nezumi. She had hoped it was a dream or a horrid nightmare, but it was all to true. She curled her knees up to her chest wrapping her arms tightly around them. The boy came in and set the tray down. She looked at him. Fear was evident in her eyes. He had fiery red hair and amber eyes. He had a strange black cloak with a red cloud outlined in white on it. It was opened in the front. He looked at her, shivering under the purple silk blankets.

"You can eat it. It isn't poisoned or whatever you're thinking." He said quietly.

Nezumi shook her head in response.

"Are you hungry?"

Her stomach growled softly.

"You should eat something and not starve yourself."

Nezumi just looked at him, still shaking.

"Do I need to force you to eat?" He sounded like he meant it.

Nezumi started to shake more at the thought of him touching her.

"Fine, you can be that way."

The boy looked at her and left. The tray of food was left abandoned by where she was lying. Her whole body was shaking and tears fell from her lavender eyes. Someone opened the door. It was a girl with light blue hair. She remembered her name. It was Konan. Konan looked at her softly a soft smile was on her face. Nezumi could barely remember if she was nice or not. As far as she remembered she hadn't been very nice to her. She had kidnapped her. There was only one thing on Nezumi's mind at the moment.

"W-w-why am I h-here?" Nezumi stuttered.

"I'll explain later. For now you should eat something before you worry your father too much." Konan answered.

"No,"

"Why not? You don't want to worry your father. He can be strict."

"I would rather starve than stay here."

"You don't actually want to do that."

"I don't. I don't want to be here either."

"Are you scared?"

"I d-don't k-know." Nezumi started to cry more.

"It's fine if you are. I can understand most people being scared. We are-" She stopped mid-sentence.

"What?" Nezumi was scared of what she would say.

"I don't know if I should tell you."

"P-please, I want to know where I am."

"It wouldn't help you find out where we are."

"I want to know who you are."

Konan let out an exasperated sigh. "We're one of the most wanted organizations in the world."

Nezumi's breathe hitched in her throat, and she sat up.

"We're all s-ranked criminals. By far the most wanted and girls like you shouldn't get tangled up with."

"Why d-did you bring me here then?" Nezumi had trouble not stuttering.

"Haven't I explained it yet?"

"No, you haven't."

"You were taken away from your father 1 week after you were born. It was forceful and you had no memories of him. Your mother was killed by a rouge ninja. You were adopted by the man you called father for 14 years. Then you ran away with a boy named Kaji. You considered it a kidnapping. It wasn't since you went willingly. Now your real father wanted you back. He ordered me to come get you. He didn't want to miss anymore of your life then he already had. He wants you to join us. I know you probably won't want to. I'm sorry but he might actually force you to join us. That's why I brought you here."

"That's not what I was told. That's not my life. I won't ever join you. You're criminals. You kidnapped me. I just- I just want to go home!" Nezumi screamed the last part.

"Nezumi-san please don't raise your voice. Everyone else is sleeping."

"I don't care! I want to go home."

"Nezumi-san calm down. You're angry."

"I don't care!" Nezumi screamed louder. The ground shook some at Nezumi's anger.

Konan stretched her hand out and was going to lay it on her shoulder but stopped quickly. "Nezumi-san calm down. Your chakra is still unused and you can't control your anger or chakra."

"What do you mean? I don't have chakra. I don't even know what it means." Nezumi got angrier when she was told to calm down, unaware of the black chakra surrounding her body.

"Nezumi-san calm down, please." Konan formed a few quick hand-signs and touched Nezumi's bare stomach.

A shock spread through Nezumi's stomach. Her anger immediately turned to fear. "What did you do?" Her voice was barely above a whisper now.

"I activated the seal."

"What seal?" Nezumi looked at her stomach and saw black markings spread across it.

"It's a chakra seal. We needed to use a strong one on you. This one works better although it can be broken easily with your chakra if you learned how to control your chakra."

"What's chakra?"

"It's hard to explain but chakra is like something that can allow us to heal others or fight."

"I don't have any chakra. This hasn't happened before."

"Your chakra wouldn't respond before because you didn't think your life was in danger."

"Get out of here. I want to be alone."

"Okay, don't try and escape. Pain-sama is still awake and he'll be able to tell if you try and leave."

Konan grabbed the tray of food and left. Nezumi sat there alone, thinking of ways to escape. Konan had told her not to but she didn't care. She wanted to get away from here and go home. Then she remembered everyone was asleep except Pain and probably Konan. She quietly got up and walked to the door. Surprisingly it was unlocked. She walked into the hallway and ran back the way she had came from into the room. She was right there was an exit. It was so close. She ran straight to the door not making a single sound opened it and went outside.

A thunderstorm raged outside. Nezumi hoped there wouldn't be any lightning and ran. There was a forest near the edge of the clearing. She took her chances and ran into the forest. Branches and leaves scratched her arms, face, and bare stomach. Thunder rumbled straight above her and she stopped and glanced up. The storm could go on for hours. She then continued on running. She could tell someone was in front of her. She didn't know who and hoped it wasn't anyone from where she had been. Suddenly lightning flashed across the sky lighting up the forest. Nezumi dropped to the ground and screamed. Her only fear was lightning. She wasn't scared of anything else. She was too scared to move. She heard someone approach her from in front. She glanced up. A hooded figure stood in front of her. She wondered how pathetic she looked right now, on her hands and knees, with her hair and clothes soaked, and bleeding from her arms, stomach, and face. Suddenly the figure knelt in front of her, their hands glowed a soft green, and were placed over her cuts on her arms. She pulled away and fell backward. The palms of her hands supported her.

"Don't be afraid. I want to help you." The figure was a girl.

"Where's the nearest town?" Nezumi asked.

"The sand village would be closest. I can take you there."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome. My name is Temari. What's yours?"

"Nezumi. Nice to meet you Temari. What are you doing out here?"

"I was heading back from the leaf and sensed your presence. You seemed scared and then I heard a scream and came to look. What are you doing out here in this rain?"

"I was trying to find my way back home."

"Okay, you can rest in the sand village."

"Thanks."

Temari healed Nezumi's wounds with the little medical ninjutsu she knew and started to walk back to Shikamaru with Nezumi following when she sensed someone following them. She quickly turned around scaring Nezumi a little but then Nezumi turned around after hearing a snap from behind her. Then she went with the turn tail and flee tactic. She turned and ran in the direction where Temari had said they were going. She bumped into someone and looked up. Konan stood in front of her. She got up and ran straight into the forest. Lightning flashed lighting up the forest again. She screamed and dropped to the ground. She could hear someone come up from behind her and then was lifted off the ground and held bridal style. She looked up and saw Konan.

"Let me go!" Nezumi screamed struggling to get away.

"Stop it. You might hurt yourself more than you already have." Konan said softly.

Nezumi immediately stopped at her soft tone. "You're not mad?"

"No, it's normal for you to try and escape. I knew you wouldn't get far in this weather I just didn't expect anyone else to be here."

"Did you kill her?"

"No, she turned to follow you. I knocked her out. I knew you wouldn't like it if I killed her. Do I have to carry you all the way back or can you walk and not try to run away again?"

"Yes, this doesn't mean I'm not going to stop trying to get away."

"That's what I thought. In fact I think your father would be a little disappointed if you stopped trying."

Konan set Nezumi down and turned back towards the base. She started to run and jumped up into the trees. Nezumi looked up at her and then ran through the forest. She quickly caught up to Konan. There was no way she could get away in this weather. The rain pouring down onto her wet clothes making them stick to her body. They soon reached the hideout and went inside. There were 9 people sitting in the main room. They were all waiting for Konan to return with Nezumi. Both were supposed to be unharmed. Nezumi had a few new scratches from running in the forest but other than that they were both uninjured. Pain sighed and looked at Konan.

"We need to be careful. She almost made it to the sand village. Konan I think we need to seal her room." Pain said as if Nezumi wasn't there.

"Leader-sama its fine. She wasn't close to the sand village. She was with a kunoichi from the sand and I quickly knocked her out before she could tell who I was. Nezumi-san came back with me. Although she will still try and get free. Remember her record where she was before. We couldn't seal her room. It could kill her." Konan retorted.

"I guess you're right. I need to go." Pain stood up and left followed by an orange masked boy.

"I guess since we're here we might as well introduce you to everyone." Konan looked for Nezumi. "Where did she go?"

"As soon as she heard you say introduce she ran after Leader-sama and Tobi, hmm." Deidara said.

"Shit, I better go get her before she goes into his office." Konan left after Nezumi.

"Who is she, hmm?" Deidara asked before Konan left.

Konan heard Deidara's question but kept going. There was no time to waste. She didn't want Nezumi to go in there with Madara still angry at her. A door opened and then closed. Konan hurried after the sound. She found the door to be Madara's room. Madara was in there, she could sense his chakra. She opened the door just as Nezumi turned around. Konan quickly grabbed her wrist and pulled her out of the room, closing the door behind her. Nezumi was shaking and crying. Konan didn't know why. Had Madara already done something to her in the 2 or 3 minutes it took to get there?

"Nezumi-san, it's okay. Did he do anything to you?" Konan demanded.

"N-no." Nezumi stuttered.

"Why are you so scared?"

"I just want to go home."

"It's okay Nezumi-san. Let's go-" Konan stopped when the door opened.

Madara stood there. He looked less angry. No members were allowed down here except Pain, Konan, and Nezumi so he didn't have to wear his mask. He bent down to Nezumi's level and looked at her. "You're fine. No one here will hurt. If they do they will be punished severely. I promise you that. You don't need to be afraid." His voice was surprisingly soft and calm for how angry he had just been.

Nezumi looked away from him. She was scared to look anyone in the face here. She started to shake more.

"Madara-sama I'll take Nezumi-san back to my room well we finish hers. If that's okay?" Konan said.

"Okay, have her come down here to see me tomorrow."

"Hai."

Konan led Nezumi to her room, the door closed behind them. Nezumi's clothes were still soaked and so was the rest of her body. Konan handed her a purple bra and underwear and a red nightgown.

"Here have these. Go change there's a bathroom right there." Konan pointed to a door across the room.

Nezumi thanked her and walked into the bathroom. She took out the braids in her hair and let it tumble down her shoulders. She changed out of her soaked clothing and into the cloths she had been given. A hairbrush was on the counter and Nezumi ran it through her hair. It was unnaturally wavy right now because of the braids but soon it would be straight. She walked out of the bathroom and looked at Konan. Her normally bright lavender eyes were duller and always held fear. She would never admit she was scared but she always showed that she was. Konan was lying down on the bed already changed into pajamas.

"Where do I sleep?" Nezumi asked.

"You can sleep on the bed. I can stay on one side. This is a large bed after all." Konan answered.

"Okay." Nezumi crawled into bed and fell asleep.

Nezumi woke up in an empty bed. There was a note on the dresser. She got up and looked at it.

_Nezumi-san I had to complete a mission. I will be back tonight or tomorrow morning. There are clothes for you in the bathroom. Once you're ready for the day go see Madara-sama. He will explain everything better than I did. Do not disobey him or the consequences could be severe._

_Konan_

Nezumi read it over once more and then walked into the bathroom. There were clothes on the counter for her. She undressed and pulled them on. It was a red tube-top, black leggings, and black fishnet to go over the tube-top. She brushed her now straight hair and sat on the bed. She didn't want to go see Madara and hoped he would forget that she was supposed to go down there and talk with him. It had been almost 3 hours and Nezumi had fallen asleep about 2 hours ago. The door opened and Madara came in taking off his mask. He looked at his sleeping daughter and gently shook her awake.

"I'm sorry." Nezumi whimpered looking up at him.

"It's okay. If we're going to talk we need to go back to my room." Madara said.

"I don't want to talk." Nezumi's stomach growled softly.

"Are you hungry?"

"No,"

"Pain told me that you wouldn't eat earlier. Why not?"

"I want to go home." Nezumi started to cry. "I just want to go home."

"You can't go home. This is your home now."

"Where's Konan?"

"She needed to complete a mission."

"What mission?"

"Her most recently assigned mission, you."

"How could she finish it? I'm already here. Her mission is complete."

"She told me that a girl stopped her before she left with you. That girl said you would be scared and miserable without her. Konan agreed to come meet her at the place where you were kidnapped. She wanted to be done with the mission and stay with you so she went as soon as possible."

"That girl, did Konan say her name?"

"Hmm, I believe it was Aka Ochiru."

"How long ago did Konan leave?"

"Not long. Maybe 10 minutes ago."

Nezumi stood up and headed towards the door. She opened it and darted out hoping she could catch up with Konan. Madara formed a hand-sign. A soft purple light came from the ring on his hand. He told Pain what Nezumi planned to do and told him to stop her or trail after her. He suggested trailing after her so she could let out her emotions and to see what she would do.

Nezumi ran outside surprised no one stopped her. She heard someone walking in the forest and ran towards them hoping it was Konan. She caught up to the person who suddenly picked up their pace before she could see them. She ran after them and caught a glimpse of blue hair. She was following the right person. Suddenly Konan stopped. She was near the clearing where she had been kidnapped. It surprised her at how careless she was being in leading her back here. Nezumi hid behind a tree watching Konan. She had stopped, forming a few hand-signs, and a clone appeared in her arms. Nezumi stared at the clone that was in her arms.

It was her except the hair dye had washed out and she was covered in cuts and bruises. Nezumi cringed at the memory. She had been like that all the time, cuts, bruises, barely visible breathing, and dull hair. Konan jumped down into the clearing. Nezumi watched her closely moving just a little more towards the clearing. Aka was kneeling on the rock, her hands clasped, eyes closed, and mouth moving to inaudible words. She got up and looked at Konan. She had seemed calm until she had seen the clone in Konan's arms.

"What happened? What did you do to her?" Aka demanded.

"She's fine. Her cuts are nothing major." Konan replied softly.

"What do you mean? She's barely breathing. Give her back to me." Aka's tone was suddenly harsh.

Nezumi jumped down from the tree she had been hiding in and the clone disappeared. "Aka I'm okay. Don't worry about me."

"I'm so glad you're alright. Should I ask for Kaji?"

"No, I'm going to prove that we can do this together." Nezumi flipped open her water bottle lid.

"Okay."

Aka flipped open her water bottle lid and formed a dagger of water and froze it. Nezumi did the same trying her best to ignore the shocks coming from the seal. Before either of them could move they were surrounded in the all too familiar white flowers. Nezumi looked at the flowers swirling around them. She didn't know what to do. There wasn't a way to fight back. Suddenly the flowers disappeared. Just gone. She looked around. The earth around where Konan had been was completely shattered. What happened? Nezumi looked around and saw Kaji and the Headmaster standing near the water. Kaji had just landed on the rock, with one hand holding him up and from toppling over. He stood up and looked at Nezumi. She was scared. The Headmaster had walked over to Nezumi and pulled her away from where Aka was. He was worried about her. She had never understood why her wellbeing had mattered so much to him. The Headmaster had led her to where Kaji was. She allowed Kaji to hold her hand and pull her close to him. Suddenly Konan appeared in front of them. She looked at Kaji and pulled Nezumi away from him. Nezumi reached out towards him but Konan disappeared with her and reappeared farther away.

"Stop it! Let me go!" Nezumi screamed tears falling from her eyes.

"Nezumi-san, you shouldn't have followed me. I didn't want you to have to go through all this being so close to home." Konan whispered to her.

"Konan, take her back to base I'll prevent them from following." Pain ordered, jumping into the clearing.

"Hai, Leader-sama."

Konan picked Nezumi up and ran away from the clearing. Nezumi was desperately trying to get away. She felt so helpless again. Konan looked at her and tightened her grip the slightest bit.

"Let me go!" Nezumi screamed struggling harder.

"Nezumi-san, you need to stop struggling or you might hurt yourself." Konan retorted.

"I want to go home! I'm so close! Let me go! Damn-it!"

"Calm down, you will hurt yourself. Your father won't appreciate me returning you hurt or injured."

"I don't care what he thinks!"

"I know you don't care what he thinks. You might want to think about what I might think about you getting hurt or Pain-san."

"You don't care if I get hurt and that Pain guy hurt me already. It doesn't matter what any of you think." Nezumi had stopped screaming and struggling.

"We'll be back soon. I don't want to have to carry you in there like I did before." Konan stated setting Nezumi down.

Nezumi turned and ran. Konan grabbed her before she could go anywhere. "Let go."

"Don't try and run away with me right next to you. I can't keep letting you get so far away and will have you watched when I'm not around." Konan's voice was suddenly harsh.

Nezumi flinched visibly. "I'm s-sorry."

Konan looked at Nezumi and let go of her. She turned around and started to walk away. She surprised Nezumi by not even looking back to make sure she was following. Nezumi caught up with her and followed. They soon reached the base. Konan gently grabbed Nezumi's scarred wrist. She had just noticed the faded scars on it but stayed quiet.

"Nezumi-san, will you stay and let me introduce you to everyone?" Konan asked.

"It won't matter whether I want to or not." Nezumi retorted.

Konan led Nezumi inside. The main room had 8 people in it. Nezumi had seen 1 of them. It was the red head that had came in her room the day before. She looked at him and then everyone else. A guy with silver hair, one had blue skin, the red head, a blonde, one had a mask covering half his face, one had an orange mask on, one had long black hair, and the last one had black and white skin.

"Hidan, Kisame, Sasori, Deidara, Kakuzu, Tobi, Itachi, and Zetsu." Konan said pointing to each one of them. Nezumi just looked at them all. She looked a little scared.

"You guys be nice to her. She's still trying to escape so one of you will watch her when I'm not."

"What's her name, hmm?" Deidara demanded.

"Nezumi Minori. You will be polite and call her Nezumi-san or not talk to her at all."

"Why do we have to be polite to the damn bitch?" Hidan asked.

"She's Leader-sama's daughter."

Konan led Nezumi away from them and back to her room. The door closed behind them and Nezumi tried to get her wrist from Konan. She just tightened her grip.

"What did you do to your wrist?"

"It's nothing."

Nezumi got out of her grip and sat on the bed. She had fallen asleep sitting up. Konan gently moved her so she was lying down and covered her up.


	3. broken

**I haven't updated for longer than I would have liked because of testing in school and crud. Just got done today. Although I do have another test tomorrow. Nothing huge though and it's easy so I don't have to study. So anyways on with the story.**

* * *

><p><strong>********No one's POV*********<strong>

Nezumi woke up in a different position than before. A little weird but she didn't care. There was a small sound from across the room. She shot up, the blanket falling off her. She looked across the room to where the sound had come from. The red head was sitting there completely silent.

"Your names Sasori right?" Nezumi calmed down the slightest bit.

He nodded. "Are you hungry?"

"I don't think so."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm used to not eating anything for a few days. It's been about 3 days since I ate last."

"You're not dehydrated or anything?"

"Dunno." Nezumi shrugged.

"Follow me. I'll get you something to eat."

"Uh, okay."

Sasori headed towards the door. "You can leave the room if you have someone with you. You won't be punished or something."

"Are you sure?" Nezumi was hesitant to leave.

"Yes, I'm sure."

Nezumi stood up, wobbled a bit, and fell. Sasori caught her with inhuman speed standing her up right. He warned her to be careful and then opened the door. She silently followed him down the seemingly never ending hallways. He stopped in a room separate from the hallways. He told her to sit down and grabbed her food. Something light would be safest for her. Sasori grabbed rice and put it in a steamer for 4 minutes. He filled a glass of water and handed it to her. She slowly drank it. The glass hit the table with a soft clank when Nezumi set it down. Sasori had just finished preparing her rice when she set the glass down. He handed her the bowl and chopsticks. She ate slowly and then set it down.

"Thank you." Nezumi said softly. "Can you please show me back to Konan's room?"

"You won't be staying there anymore." Sasori answered.

"What do you mean?"

"We just finished your room. You can stay there from now on."

"Will you show me where my room is?"

"Sure. It's right next to mine so if you need any help just ask me."

"Okay."

Sasori helped Nezumi up making sure she wouldn't fall. He noticed pale scars on her wrist. "What happened to your wrists?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"I won't try and force you to tell me then. If you want to talk about it sometime you can come tell me."

"Why are you so nice to me? Are you only being nice because you were ordered to?"

"You are an interesting girl. It's been a long time since I've seen someone as interesting as you. No, I'm not being nice to you because I was ordered to. I'm being nice to you because I want to."

"Thank you. No one thinks I'm very interesting."

Sasori looked at Nezumi once more and then led her to his room. She opened the door and immediately realized this wasn't her room. She turned around and was about to leave when Sasori stopped her.

"What are you doing?" Nezumi asked.

"Your room doesn't have a bathroom complete yet. You can use mine. You need a shower." Sasori answered.

"Oh, what about clothes?"

"I can grab some for you from your room."

"Thanks."

Nezumi walked into the bathroom and closed the door. Much to her dismay there was no lock on the door. She undressed and turned the shower on. Once the water was the perfect temperature she hopped in the shower. The hot water poured on her back. Suddenly she remembered what she had missed this whole time. She quickly washed her hair and body not paying attention to how hard she scrubbed at the temporary dye in her hair. She rinsed off and stepped out of the shower just as Sasori was setting a towel on the counter for her. Her face was crimson red when Sasori turned around. He stared at her naked form for a split second and immediately turned around. Nezumi grabbed the towel and wrapped it around her. Sasori turned around when she said it was okay.

"Sorry for walking in on you. I didn't mean to." Sasori apologized, his face had a pink tint.

"It's fine. I didn't think you would actually come in here." Nezumi said softly, maybe she didn't really care anymore. Maybe she was falling in love with him. "Where are my clothes?"

"In my room. I was going to give them to you when you were out so I wouldn't be in here more than a few seconds."

"Oh," Nezumi remembered what she wanted to ask him. "Do you know where my pocket knife is? I don't know where Konan might have put it."

"She gave it to me until you were ready to have it."

"Can I have it?"

"Not yet. Go and change. I'll wait in here."

"Okay, just don't look."

"Okay."

***********Nezumi's POV***********

I walked out of the bathroom clutching the towel to my thin form. Sasori had seen my whole body. There were only two people who had ever seen that much of me. The man that I had called my father when he had to help me bathe when I was 4 and then it didn't matter. Kaji was the other one, he had to change me when I was to sick and injured to do it myself. It scared me to think that maybe he thought about certain things when he saw me. When I looked around his room for my clothes. There were no clothes in the room except for a cloak on the bed. The black cloth stuck out from the pastel red sheets. I walked over to it and looked around once more before taking off the towel. The towel pooled around my feet and I reached for the cloak. Someone came up behind me right when I gripped the cloth in my hand. I was just about to turn around when I was pushed onto the bed. I hit it with a soft plop and was flipped over so I was lying on my back. The person on top of me scared me. My eyes were wide and my whole body shook.

"S-sasori?" I whispered.

"I'm sorry Nezumi-san." He apologized, his voice laced with regret.

"What a-are you d-d-d-doing?"

"My orders. I'm sorry."

I looked up at Sasori more and realized he had no shirt on. It clicked as to what he was doing. "W-w-who's orders?"

"Your dad's orders. I will never understand it."

"No! He wouldn't do that. Let me go!" I screamed and struggled to get him off me.

"Please stop struggling." Sasori grabbed my wrists pulling them above my head.

"I don't want this!"

Something slid into me and I passed out. Sasori whispered things to me. I couldn't hear him anyways. The way I was there was no way I could. I just felt his breath close to me before my world faded completely.

**********Time skip 1 hour*********Normal POV**********

Nezumi woke up in a different room than Konan's or Sasori's. She wondered what room she was in. She sat up immediately regretting it. Her head throbbed and she hurt physically and mentally. She remembered what had happened and got up to take a shower. There was a bathroom in here so she didn't have to leave the room. The bathroom looked specifically designed for her. It was dark blue and had a big shower. Nezumi hated being cornered or in small spaces so it was a good thing the shower was big. The door was locked and then water spurted out of the head of the shower. Steam came from the shower and she stepped in. The hot water pounded on her body. The water splashed on the ground dirty and grimy. Sometimes there were blotches of red in the water. The water stopped abruptly when Nezumi saw red in the water. That's how far his orders were. She was wanted broken and afraid. Nezumi wrapped a towel around her body and walked into the room and changed into a black fishnet shirt with pitch black cloth covering the chest, black leggings, and a cloak to hide her body. There was a soft knock from the door.

"Come in." Nezumi said.

The door opened. "Nezumi-san what's wrong?" Konan demanded.

"Nani? Nothing, nothing's wrong."

"You're not telling me. I can tell. I know for a fact you wouldn't wear the cloak willingly around."

Nezumi remembered her father had ordered this. "You don't know?"

"I was assigned another mission. Pain-sama was set I did it right away. He seemed to want to keep me away from here."

"Ask Madara. I don't want to talk about it." Nezumi fell to the ground and started to cry.

Konan formed a quick hand-sign and her ring glowed. She demanded Madara to come to Nezumi's room. "I'm not leaving you again for a while. Don't worry about anything. I'm having Madara-sama come down here."

"What? No, don't have him come down here." Nezumi started crying more and her voice wobbled.

"Why not? He'll protect you."

"He did this to me. They were his orders." The door closed after someone else entered the room. Nezumi stared at him, backed up, and ran as far as she could get from him. She stared at him fearfully, her back against the wall at the far side of the room. Madara glanced at her. He had heard the last bit she had said.

'_Konan wasn't supposed to be back yet. She must be attached to her or want to keep her safe.'_ Madara thought silently.

"Konan you're back early." Madara said.

"I don't like leaving Nezumi-san alone for too long. There are a lot of boys here. I'm worried mostly about Hidan though." Konan answered his unasked question.

"She'll be fine without you always around."

"You guys seem like you don't want me around her. Why was I assigned a mission so soon after I completed one and Pain-sama said he was giving me a break to help Nezumi-san settle down?

"We needed you out of here for at least one night."

'_Don't ask why. Please do not ask why.'_ Madara silently begged.

"Why did you need me gone?" Konan asked the forbidden question.

"I'm not allowed to tell you."

Nezumi started to relax when it seemed like Madara had forgotten about her. "Nezumi why are you so scared of me?" Madara's gaze switched to her.

She had slid down the wall and froze under his gaze. He walked over her to. "Don't come any closer." Nezumi whispered terrified.

"You're safe here. I promise no one will ever hurt you." He bent down to her level, looking at how her body shook when he was close to her.

Nezumi's body wasn't shaking from fear anymore but anger. "You ordered Sasori to break me!" She screamed.

"I didn't. Pain did, not me."

"Madara-sama, you should go now." Konan commanded.

Madara stood up, placed his mask back on, and left. Konan slowly walked over to Nezumi. She was very careful with how she acted around Nezumi. She was scared easily.

"What do you mean? He ordered Sasori to break you." Konan was worried, Nezumi could tell by the way her voice sound.

"He didn't make the order? Why would Pain-sama make the order?"

"Pain-sama didn't make the order. He rarely makes his own orders. Madara-sama normally tells him what to do."

"Madara did make the order than? Pain didn't."

"Yes, Madara made the order. Now please tell me what happened."

"Sasori was showing me back to my room when he lied and said mine wasn't finished and allowed me to shower in his room. He accidently walked in when I was getting out and saw me naked. He quickly turned around. I put on a towel and he said my clothes were in his room. I went out to grab them and change when I couldn't find them I saw a cloak on his bed and went to grab it. He pushed me on his bed and he said he was doing orders. I passed out soon after that."

"Nezumi-san did he rape you?"

"I didn't know until when I was in the shower and there was blood in the water."

"Nezumi-san you don't have to worry about that ever happening again. I won't allow it."

"Thank you."

Nezumi stood up heading for the door. Konan followed her to make sure she wouldn't escape. Although she probably wouldn't try for a long time. Nezumi walked around for a long time before finding the kitchen. She looked around for a glass and filled it with water. Sitting down she started sipping at the water. Sasori had walked into the kitchen and looked at Nezumi. She turned around feeling someone look at her. She froze for a split second, her glass slipped from her hand and shattered. That snapped her out of her daze and she ran. Her bare feet getting bits of glass jabbed sharply into her.

'_Don't go to my own room. His is to close.'_ Nezumi thought.

Nezumi darted through the endless hallways and slipped into an unfamiliar room. So far she couldn't find anyone. The room looked like a greenhouse. There were plants and trees sprouting up from the ground everywhere and a small dirt path leading to a bed with vines overgrowing it. She walked towards it. Small drops of blood came from the bottom of her feet. When she reached the bed she started pulling out the bits of glass from her feet. Suddenly there was a presence behind her. She had no time to turn around before a voice spoke making her freeze.

"**Your blood smells delicious. **_Don't, hurt her. _**I'm hungry though. **_I am to but don't hurt her._**She looks so good."** Two different voices argued with each other. Then the lighter softer voice agreed with the other one. A taste would be fine. Nezumi was just about to get up and dart out of the room when a pale white hand grabbed her.

"Let go of me." Nezumi whimpered.

"_Be careful and don't lose control. She's scared, can't you feel her shaking? It makes me even hungrier."_

"W-what are you talking about?"

Then there was a sudden pain in Nezumi's left arm. She slowly turned to look at her arm. There was a dark red almost black liquid sliding down her arms. She didn't dare look up at what had happened as tears pooled in her arms and a pained scream escaped her. No one came to help her and the pain kept going and more blood came down her arm and dripped out on the bed. She let out another ear-piercing scream that left her breathless and with a sore throat.

"Help!" Nezumi cried feebly and no one would hear her.

Then she could no longer feel a hand holding her in place. Something released her arm and she swayed from the loose of blood. A hand steadied her again. Then the same voices she had earlier rang in her ears.

"_You taste great._** Can we have another taste? **_No, it would kill her. Wait for her to regain the blood she lost."_ The same soft voice contrasted with the darker harsh one.

"Someone help me, please." Nezumi whimpered as the tears fell from her eyes and she pulled away from the person holding her and pulled her knees to her chest and wrapped her arms around her. The fear she had tried to contain spiked when she the deep mark on her arm oozing blood. Her vision swam.

Sasori sensed Nezumi's fear spike and stopped what he had currently been doing and darted to Zetsu's room. Nothing good could happen with her fear rising and her being in Zetsu's room. He saw blood outside his door and threw it open following the droplets to Zetsu's bed. He dared to look up and saw Zetsu covered in almost black blood but oddly enough it was fresh, and then there was the crying shaking form next to him. The blood came from the form on the bed.

"Nezumi-san, what happened?" Sasori didn't expect an answer but had to ask. "Zetsu what did you do?"

"**We had a small taste."** Zetsu's black half said.

"Remember you were ordered not to hurt her. I'm taking her to my room before she dies."

Sasori gently grabbed Nezumi and was very careful with her right arm. She stared up at him with wide eyes and weakly pushed against him and struggled. He tried to convince her that he wouldn't hurt her and that he wanted to help her but she refused to listen. Nezumi's vision swam and black dots spread across her vision. She blinked them away refusing to be seen as weak in front of Sasori. He quickly walked away towards his room. Nezumi still pushed against his chest and tried to get him to let her go. He had reached his room faster than he normally would have but there was a reason for him to. Nezumi's breathing had quickened and her chest barely moved with each breathe. He gently set her down on his bed and grabbed a first-aid kit and stitches. His door had been left wide open. Nezumi stared at Sasori when he sat next to her on the bed. The images flashed through her head and she tried to move away but her body was too weak.

Sasori grabbed a needle to numb her arm, but Nezumi thought different then he did. He tried to distract her from looking at her arm but she wanted to see everything he was doing. The second the needle touched her right arm and the liquid invaded the gash, she screamed. The scream wasn't loud and nobody would probably hear her anyways so it was okay. Her arm went numb, Sasori could tell by the way Nezumi stared up at him waiting for something horrible to happen. He quickly set to work, there was no way he could clean and stitch it properly with the cloak on though. When he started to unbutton the cloak she grabbed his hands. Hers hands were shaking and sweaty.

"Don't be afraid. I won't hurt you ever again. I promise." Sasori said softly, and moved her hands off him.

The cloak was clotting some of the blood, when it was taken off the blood started to ooze out at a faster rate. Sasori quickly cleaned it, stitched it, and wrapped it tightly so there was less of a chance of the stitches ripping back open. Finally Nezumi allowed the darkness to consume her. The blood loose to was too great for her to stay conscious.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for this chapter not being great and it was very difficult for me to write and all.<strong>


End file.
